Hollywood Game Night
Hollywood Game Night is a game show where Celebrities and everyday people play crazy pop culture games in the comfort of the living room. Gameplay Two teams of four players each (consisting of three celebrities and one contestant) play a series of games all while driving each other crazy. While the celebrities played for laughs, the civilian players compete for the right to win $25,000. Main Game Five games are played each week and on each game, the teams try to score points for the contestants. The first two games are worth 1 point per correct answer, the next two are worth 2 point per correct answer and the final game is worth 5 points an answer with the team in the lead going first. On games played against the clock, the time limit is generally 90 seconds. Two games are played for two minutes. Games *'Snack Round:' The round is played based on what snacks they talk about. For crunchy snacks it's called "Crunch Time", for candies it's called "Home Sweets Home" and for candy bars it's called "CBI: Candy Bar Investigation". Players on both teams take turns playing this game. They are shown pictures of bowls of popular snacks or candy. The first player to buzz-in with a correct guess scored 1 or 2 points. If a player buzzes in and is wrong, the opponent takes a chance. Each pair of players who either sit across from each other or diagonally gets two turns. *'Take the Hint:' (Standard Password) The team in control is given 90 seconds to convey general items. The celebrities gave one word clues to their contestant captain to communicate to him/her with. The contestant captain in control gets only one guess per answer and each correct answer scores 1 or 5 points. *'Lil' Picassos:' Kids from schools across America drew pictures of famous people and it's up to the players to identify them. The players are given clues about the pictures to help them. The first player to buzz-in with a correct answer scores two points. Each pair of players who sit diagonally from each other gets two turns. *'Timeline:' This is played like The Price is Right’s Race Game. One celebrity player from the controlling team chosen by the contestant captain is faced with six pictures of a famous person. Sometimes they're pictures of the same person and sometimes they're different people. Also sometimes, they're pictures of different items. That celebrity has 90 seconds to place them all in chronological order from the earliest taken picture to the latest taken picture. When the controlling celebrity was done with the picture placement, he/she hit a button nearby and Jane told him/her how many that celebrity got right. Every time the controlling celebrity got less then six correct, he/she went back and made some changes. The partners are allowed to help out all the way. When time was up or if the celebrity got them all right, the controlling team scored points for each correct picture placement. When both teams took a turn, a five point bonus is awarded to the team who has gotten all six right in the faster time. *'Celebrity Fusion:' A picture is shown, an amalgamation of two celebrities who share a common name. Clues are given, and the first to buzz-in with the right answer scores. If a player buzzes in and is wrong, the opponent takes a chance. Each pair of players who sit across from each other gets a turn, minus the last pair. *'Smash The Buzzer:' All eight players participate. A category is given, along with items that may or may not fit. When a player hears an item that fits, the first to smash the buzzer scores, and the right to eliminate an opponent. If wrong, they are eliminated, and the opponent scores. *'TV ID:' (Played like Name That Tune's Bid-A-Note) A TV show title is shown, and the player must buzz-in and bid as to how few words as possible it'll take to get their partner to guess. A correct guess wins two points. Each pair of players who sit diagonally from each other gets two turns. *'Picture Purrfect:' The players are shown still shots of popular movies. There is one catch: the actor(s) in those pictures had their faces replaced with those of cats. The players' job was to buzz-in identify the film. Along the way, Jane would give cat typed puns as clues to those pictures. Both teams play the game one player at a time with each pair sitting across from each other and each correct answer scored a point. *'Matchmaker:' Teams play Concentration with pictures of celebrities. The TV monitor at stage center displays a 15 star square grid; behind the squares are celebrities. 14 of them match each other to form a host, star or character pair from a popular TV show or movie or sometimes a married couple. Players take turns stepping up to the board picking off two squares they hope will produce a match. They make their choices by touching the squares on the screen. Each time a match is made, the team whose player made that match scored points. *'But Wait There's More!:' This is a game about late night infomercial products. Pairs of celebrity players (one from each team) are shown one of those products and Jane gave clues to the item and then the players are shown eight words divided into two columns of four; two of which form the name of the product (one from each side). The first player to buzz-in gets first shot at guessing. They go back & forth until one celebrity guesses the correct product name and scores two points. *'Lost in Translation:' Players are given movie titles that are actually foreign versions of American movie titles. Jane would announce the country and then reveal the foreign title. Then after a few seconds, the title was peeled off the screen and the poster of the film is revealed one piece at a time. Each correct answer is worth one point. *'TV/Movie Mash-Up:' A mashed-up movie poster or a mash up of two TV shows is revealed to the players in control. The two TV shows or movies in the poster share a linking word connecting one TV or movie title to another. The players buzz-in to identify the mashed up TV or movie title. Each correct answer is worth a point. *'In Other Words:' Two players are shown a famous line from a movie. The first player to buzz-in has 15 seconds to say the line in an "in other words" manner without using any word from that line. If that player's team can come up with the right line, they score a point. But if they're wrong or if the giver goofs, the opponents get the point. *'Playing the Numbers:' This is played similar to Timeline. One celebrity player from the controlling team chosen by the captain is presented with seven photos that include incomplete facts, and are also given the numbers 1-9, which are meant to complete the facts. The team must figure out which number corresponds to which fact and place them correctly. Pressing the buzzer will let them know how many they have correct so far, allowing them to go back and make corrections as many times as they want until time runs out. Points are scored for each correct placement, and a bonus 5 points are awarded to the team who gets the most right or had the fastest time (in case of a tie). *'Pieceout:' Two players at a time compete, one per team. They are shown a picture of a game piece and must buzz in to identify the board game from which it was taken. First player with the correct answer scores one point. *'Clue-Boom:' Two players at a time compete, one per team. A category is given. One player draws a card from a bowl and gives clues to his/her teammates in order to get them to name the item written on it. Once they do, the other player takes a turn. After a random amount of time has passed, the bowl explodes in a burst of confetti to end the round, and the last team to name an item scores one point for every item his/her team named in the round. *'Show Me the Music:' Team Captains are required to put headphones. They have two minutes to get as many songs as possible. The other team members act out the song played by the band in order to get the team captain to guess the song. Each correct answer is worth one point. *'Make Up Artists:' Teams have to guess which title of classic movies are real. One card says the real title, and the other three say "MAKE SOMETHING UP". If the team guessing guesses the true title, they win two points. If they do not, the team that has the cards gets the two points. *'Four Letter Words:' Teams are required to wear special black out glasses. They need to arrange the letters around to spell out four letter words which are answers to clues. Each four letter word adds points to the contestant's score. After each correct word, some players are given new letters. Each team gets up to nine words and if any team gets them all, they score a five point bonus for a possible total of 23 points. *'It's the Story of My Life:' Jane read excerpt from a celebrity autobiography. As soon as a team knows who wrote it, they buzz in. Guessing the correct celebrity scored two points plus a chance to score two bonus points by guessing what the title of the autobiography is. All eight players play at once and four questions were asked. *'Letter Have It:' A bunch of lettered blocks is placed on the table. A category is given and the teams alternate turns picking blocks and giving an answer that fits the category starting with the letter on the block they chose. Each correct answer is worth a point. When a player gave a wrong answer, his/her team is out of the category and the opposing team gets a chance to score bonus points by giving four additional answers (one from each player). *'Back to Back:' Both teams of celebrities are lined up across from each other and on either side of Jane. Each one is wearing special handcuffs to make things interesting. Each pair of celebrities acts out words all beginning with the same letter to convey to their contestant partners. The first contestant to guess the word scored two points. After each word, the actors went to the back of the line to make room for the next pair. Two categories are played. First category had the celebrities have their cuffed hands upfront and the second category had them in back. *'Sounds Off:' All four players on the team in control stand behind four podiums to which their monitors displays words/phrases/names. Those are all sounds-like clues which when meshed together they sound like a movie title. The team's job is to guess what the title is. Jane would give a clue should they get stumped. The controlling team have 90 seconds to get as many as they can with two points awarded for each correct title. *'Mono Tunes:' A computerized voice says lyrics of popular songs and the players have to name the song. Players on both teams take turns and on each song, the first player to buzz-in with a correct guess scored 1 point. *'Marquee Madness:' A marquee is shown. On that marquee is a mixed-up movie title consisting of one word from three real movie title. Those movie starred a famous movie actor. The first player to buzz-in and guess who the actor is, gets a point. *'Triple Draw:' Three of the team players (starting with the celebrities) stand behind three drawing tablets colored green, blue and red. Now Jane gives a category and when a player's tablet lights up, he/she gets to draw a subject while the player sitting on the couch makes guesses. Jane would give clues along the way. As soon as the guesser guesses the right subject, the contestant gets two points. After a correct answer or pass, the team in control rotates. The round lasts for two minutes. *'I'm with the Brand:' Players are shown close-up pictures of famous mascots of popular products or companies. The first player to buzz-in and identify the character or company/product scores a point. *'Block Busters:' (not to be confused with the game show of the same name) The team in control is given four big blocks (one for each team member). Each one is branded with words that are parts of movie titles. Jane gives a clue to a movie titles, then the team has to turn their blocks over to show the correct words and then rearrange themselves to make the title correct. They have 90 seconds. Two points for each correct title with a five point bonus awarded to the team who gets all six faster than the other. *'Block of Fame:' The team in control is given four big blocks. Each one is branded with picture parts of six famous celebrities. Jane would give a clue to one of those stars. Then the controlling team tries to arrange the blocks in such a way so that the full picture of the star in question is revealed. They have two minutes. Two points for each correct title with a five point bonus awarded to the team who gets all six faster than the other. *'Off the Top of My Head:' Teams will line up with word or phase that everyone can see but the guesser. The other member have to give clues to get them to say the word or phase on the head. Each correct answer is worth five points. *'No Harm, No Vowel:' A movie title is shown with its vowels deleted. The players' job is to guess what the title is. Along the way, Jane will announce how many words are in there, where the vowels go and finally give clues. *'Title Twist:' A word in a movie title is presented in a crazy way. And it's up to the player to guess what the title is with Jane giving clues along the way. The first player to buzz in with the correct title scores a point. *'Where Ya Goin'?:' In this round, one celebrity selected by the contestant captain is the team's driver; while his/her partners are the passengers. On the command of "Where ya goin'," each passenger describes a real or fictional place to convey to the driver within the 90 second time limit. Each time the driver guesses the right place s/he score a point for the contestant captain. *'Casting Couch:' This is a game of Musical Chairs with a twist. To start, all eight players put on wrist band. Each team will have the same colored wrist band (red or blue). Then eight pillows branded with each different stars (one for each star) are placed on the couches. Now the players will walk around the center of the room while Dean and the Scorekeeepers play some music and Jane will give a subject; now this is something all but one star has in common. When the music stops, the players must then grab a pillow that fits the criteria. The player who grabs the odd pillow out is eliminated from the game and the opposing team gets two points. Play continues until one team is eliminated. *'What's in a Name?:' A celebrity's name is shown, then a clue is revealed. The clue pertains to a word hidden in the name. Identifying the word scores a point. *'Popped Quiz:' All eight participants sit around a popcorn popper. The popper revolves around the table and when it stops on a player, that player is asked a dual choice question. Choosing the right answer scores a point for the contestant captain. But choosing the wrong answer gets popped with popcorn. *'Be Kind, Rewind:' Jane reads a movie plot, only she reads the plot backwards. The first team to buzz-in has a chance to name the movie. The catch is that they must say the movie title backwards and one word at a time starting with the player at the buzzer. Correct answer scores two points. *'Song Sung Wrong:' Jane sings a line from a song. At the end of the line, she replaces the last few lyrics with some made up lyrics. The first player to buzz in gets to replace the wrong lyrics by singing the right lyrics. Correct answers scores two points. *'I Love a Charade:' This game was a 90 second tag team round and all the subjects in this round fit under a specific category. The team in control takes turns acting out different subjects for the duration of 90 seconds. Each correct answer is worth five points. *'How Do You Doo?:' The teams have 90 seconds to guess as many songs as possible, using only the word "doo". Once a teammate guesses a song, they must perform the next one. Each correct guess is worth either two or five points. *'Link in the Chain:' The contestant captains give clues to a words while the celebrities not only have to guess what the words are, but they must also remember & say the other words as well. On the first word, the first celebrity in line has to give the correct answer & after that, each successive player has to repeat the previous right answer(s) before adding on the next answer. Any mistake makes the offending star go back and start again. Only the longest chain counts for each team and points are awarded for every word in the longest chain they made. ---- The contestant with the most points at the end of play won the game. If the match ends in a tie, the contestant who's team won more games is declared the winner. The winning contestant advanced to the $25,000 bonus round. Celebrity Name Game (Bonus Round) In the bonus game called "Celebrity Name Game" (not to be confused with the current Syndicated game show of the same name) the winning contestant chooses one of the six celebrities to play with (two starting in season three (one from each team)). The chosen star(s) describes a different celebrity as best as he/she/they can for the contestant to guess. Now these are all currently living ones (no dead ones). A correct answer or pass moved on to the next celebrity. There's no limit to how many celebrity names there are, though occasionally, a celebrity could come back to "haunt them". Each correct answer awarded $1,000 to all participating players (not just the contestant like in most celebrity game shows). Identifying 10 celebrities in 90 seconds or less won $25,000 for the contestant and $10,000 for the star(s). All money won by the star(s) is donated to chosen charities. Music Dean Butterworth and the Scorekeepers Merchandise Board Game A board game called Hollywood Game Night: Party Game made by Cardinal features host Jane Lynch on the cover was released on February 15, 2014. The game includes five different card games, dual purpose coasters, a timer, a dry erase score chart and a marker to keep score. Go to NBCUniversal Store for more information.Hollywood Game Night board game @ SHOP NBCU"Hollywood Game Night" Party Game Hits Shelves February 15"Hollywood Game Night" Party Game Available Feb. 15 hollywood-game-night_600.jpg Mobile Game In 2015, an iOS mobile app game was released by Halfbrick Studios for both the iPhone and iPad. NKr6+6FL__SY300_.jpg International Versions *A French version called Canape Quiz (Sofa Quiz) airs on TMC in 2014 hosted by Amaud Tsamere. *A Greek/Cyprus version called Celebrity Game Night airs on Mega Channel in 2014, hosted by Smaragda Karydi. *A Indonesian version called Celebrity Game Show airs on RTV since 2014, hosted by Indra Herlambang. *A Spain version called Jugamos en Casa (We Play at Home) aired on TVE in 2015, hosted by comedians Jorge and Cesar Cadaval. However, it was cancelled less than two weeks later due to poor ratings. *A Thailand version also called Celebrity Game Night airs on ONE HD Channel since 2014, hosted by Willie Mclntosh. *A Turkish version called Saba Tumer ile Oyuna Geldik/Saba ile Oyuna Geldik (We Came To the Game with Saba Tumer/We Came To the Game with Saba) airs on TV8 since 2015, hosted by Saba Tumer. Rating Trivia The original name for the show was Celebrity Game Night. The name changed when it went into production. In addition, the show's original American title is also used for the Greek and Thailand versions of the show (for which you can see in the "International Versions" section of this page) on both Mega Channel and ONE HD Channel respectively. Hollywood Game Night had a special holiday edition on December 23rd, 2013.NBC's 'Hollywood Game Night' Gets Holiday SpecialNBC's 'Hollywood Game Night' to return for holiday special with Brooklyn Decker, Gavin DeGraw and more As of the 11th season two show, Jane now wears glasses. Tagline "I wanna thank all my guests tonight. (insert guests) for showing up tonight and making all this possible. And most of all, thanks to you at home for watching. If you had half as much fun as I did, well I had twice as much fun as you. Dean and the Scorekeepers, PLAY US OUT! GOOD NIGHT! - Jane Lynch Videos Hollywood Game Night Interview Excerpt Alyson Hannigan Hollywood Game Night Interview Excerpts Kal Penn Hollywood Game Night Interview Excerpts Kenan Thompson Hollywood Game Night I Dare You References Links Official Site Facebook Page Twitter Page YouTube Link YouTube Channel Category:Popular Culture Category:Themed Quiz Category:Observation Category:Charades Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Puzzle Category:Celebrity Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:NBC Universal Television Category:Shows currently in production Category:2013 premieres